


Nothing Sweet.

by merihn



Category: Harry Potter - Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-01-28
Updated: 2009-01-28
Packaged: 2017-10-02 04:53:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/merihn/pseuds/merihn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Written for the <a href="http://oxoniensis.livejournal.com/394717.html">Porn Battle</a> on LJ.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Nothing Sweet.

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the [Porn Battle](http://oxoniensis.livejournal.com/394717.html) on LJ.

Every movement, every moment is full of the rage you can’t speak, can’t dispel.

Hands on his chest, you feel the scars under your fingers as you kiss like a battle, bite and suck and lick in deep. He kisses back with equal force, hands tight on your arms, bruising as he holds you close.

You can’t feel them anymore, you don’t want to, so you turn him around, slam him face first into the wall. He catches himself with a growl and you press against his back; thrust your cock against his arse. You rip his trousers from his hips, hobble him with them around his knees and kick your own off across the floor. He reaches back and grabs your neck, pulls you in so he can bite at your lips, draw blood that he licks up eagerly.

You pull back to spit on your fingers, the pinkish mixture of blood and saliva all you have to give him as you push them inside him. He growls again, fingers clawed against the wall and he’s so tight, so angry. You twist your fingers and kiss the back of his neck, work him open faster than you should.

You pull your fingers out too quickly and he hisses, hand back around your neck, fingernails embedded in your skin. You spit again, into your palm and give yourself a cursory stroke before you grab his hips and guide yourself inside.

It’s too much, too hot, too tight, and he’s groaning and letting out tiny pained noises, but neither of you stop. You sink in deep and he pushes back, holds on tight until there’s nowhere else to go.

It’s too fast and hard but that’s all you can do, fuck him mercilessly with quick snaps of your hips that draw out more of those sounds, grip his hips until your fingers go numb. He pushes back, groans as you bend your knees and fuck up into him, and he tightens impossibly, swears under his breath and shudders against you. You fuck him through it until the roar of climax rushes through you and you lose all senses as you spill deep inside.

There’s nothing sweet afterward, nothing redeeming. You pull out too fast and leave him gasping, slumped against the wall.

*


End file.
